Procrastination  laziness
by VLSky
Summary: Были те, кто поговаривал будто капитан Третьего Отряда, Ичимару Гин, славился своей ленью.


Автор:**live_with_love**

Бета: **Айрис_**  
>Рейтинг: <strong>R<strong>  
>Дисклеймер: ничего, кроме удовольствия<br>Разрешение на перевод: **получено**  
>Размещение: <strong>Запрещено<strong>

**Не откладывай на завтра то, что можно поручить другому**

Были в Отряде и те, кто поговаривал, будто их капитан, Ичимару Гин ленив, особенно в сравнении с его всегда занятым лейтенантом. Что уж и говорить, но такого же мнения придерживались не только члены Третьего Отряда. Изуру трудно было сдерживать улыбку в ответ на подобные заявления.

Ичимару вовсе не был лентяем. Наоборот, он постоянно был чем-то занят. И не важно, что эта деятельность не входила в число его прямых обязательств.

Губы Изуру вытянулись в тонкую линию, не пытаясь скрыть раздражения, но, несмотря на это, он не прекратил заполнение отчета и не обратил внимания на очередной бумажный шарик, попавший ему в голову. В таких случаях, это и впрямь лучшая тактика. Как можно более невозмутимо, он опустил перо в чернильницу, краем уха улавливая разочарованный вздох с другого конца комнаты, заставляя его губы изогнуться в еле уловимой улыбке.

В момент, когда Ичимару-тайчо предложил работать в одном кабинете — «Ну же, Изуру, мне одному так одиноко в большом кабинете! Так и работа будет продвигаться намного быстрее», — Изуру сразу же заподозрил неладное. Лейтенант прекрасно понимал, что ''намного быстрее'' из уст капитана означало ''намного веселее'', но никак не первоначально вложенный в эти слова смысл. Кира еще помнил, как донимал его капитан, работая они каждый в своем кабинете.

Но теперь они в одном.

Ичимару снова бросил смятую бумажку в своего лейтенанта, но Изуру, краем глаза наблюдавший за ним, успел вовремя увернуться. Кира знал, что стоит только поднять взгляд на скучающего начальника, то уже не сможет отвернуться, даже если его встретит лукаво-прищуренный взгляд и надутые, словно у маленького ребенка губы. Но эти отчеты требуют срочности, он не может позволить себе отвлекаться, они и так опаздывают со сроком их сдачи!

Тишина и отсутствие какой-либо деятельности, направленной на отвлечение его от работы, насторожило Киру. Решив рискнуть и взглянуть на Ичимару — никогда он не умел сопротивляться этим губительным бирюзовым глазам; хотелось всматриваться в них... всматриваться в них, чтобы увидеть… увидеть что? — Кира с облегчением выдохнул, когда заметил как увлеченно, чуть ли не высовывая язык от усердия, Ичимару собирал оригами из бумаг, за которые Изуру больше не боялся — вся важная документация уже давно перекочевала к нему на стол. Покачав слегка головой и пытаясь подавить счастливую улыбку, готовую вот-вот осветить его лицо, Кира вернулся к отчетам. Если Ичимару-тайчо нашел себе развлечение, лучше ни в коем случае не отвлекать его.

Изуру удалось проработать беспрерывно достаточное количество времени — похоже, Ичимару полностью ушел в занимательное искусство складывания бумаги. Атмосфера спокойствия была настолько обволакивающей, что Изуру позволил себе всецело сосредоточиться на отчетах, не обращая внимания на капитана.

Именно поэтому приземление на его стол самолетика заставило Изуру буквально подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Быстрый взгляд на невинно-непричастный вид капитана, доказывающий его вину, вызвал в Кире желание немедленно спихнуть бумажку на пол, но обнаружении на ней надписи ''открой меня'', заставило лейтенанта передумать.

Минута на размышления - слишком длинный промежуток времени чтобы, неплохо зная капитана, быть уверенным в том, что Ичимару будет дуться как минимум неделю, если Кира откажет в его маленькой шалости. Это не должно занять много времени, он только глянет и сразу же вернется к работе. Закусив нижнюю губу и ненадолго погрузившись в мысленный спор с самим собой, Кира все же решает развернуть фигурку, чувствуя улыбку капитана, следящим за его действиями.

Почерк был невероятно красив; вот почему так долго от капитана не исходило ни звука, он ведь так старательно выводил кандзи. Записка гласила:

«Если бы я трахнул тебя прямо сейчас на столе, это отвлекло бы твое внимание от проклятых бумажек?»

Изуру пропустил пряди челки сквозь пальцы, пытаясь скрыть смущение, и неуверенно посмотрел на своего капитана, улыбка которого для остальных ничем не отличается от его привычных ужимок, но только не для Изуру. Издав очередной стон измученного работой и капитаном в частности, Кира поднимается со своего места. Гин не обращает ни на что, кроме своего оригами, внимания, пока Изуру подходит ближе, но по мере приближения лейтенанта, улыбка Ичимару становится еще шире.

— Иногда вы просто невыносимы, Тайчо, — произносит тихо Изуру, опираясь одной рукой о стол капитана и наклоняясь ближе. Осмелившись приподнять Ичимару за подбородок, Изуру старается при этом выглядеть как можно более серьезно.

— Полагаю, я скорее настойчивый, но никак не то гадкое труднопроизносимое слово, — не обращая внимания на готовую вот-вот растаять суровость во взгляде подчиненного, веселья в голосе Ичимару не занимать и он наклоняется, чтобы подарить Изуру поцелуй от которого тот растеряет не только всю эту напускную строгость, но и способность думать о чем-либо еще, кроме своего капитана.

Не стоит и упоминать о том, что многострадальные отчеты так и не были сданы вовремя.

Да, Ичимару всегда чем-то занят.

Но работа для таких людей как Ичимару Гин, как правило, кажется ниспосланием дьявола.

И даже такое обстоятельство, как то, что он уже давно продал ему свою душу, не упрощает Ичимару жизнь.

Он, также как и раньше, верно и всеми силами будет служить только ему.


End file.
